Libertad ﹛Rivetra Week 2018﹜
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: Libertad, era algo que Petra Ral anhelaba desde pequeña. Sentía a su pueblo como una jaula que cada vez la sofocaba más. Una noche, la vida de Petra cambia para siempre, cuando decide extender sus alas y levantar vuelo. Fic correspondiente a la temática "baile, época del siglo XIX" de la semana rivetra 2018
1. Notas de autora

Notas de la autora

¡Hola! ay, siempre me quejo que soy mala para estas cosas, así que iré al punto en cuestión. No quería perderme la semana rivetra y al menos quería escribir sobre un tema, y que mejor que escribir sobre una época que es mi favorita a la hora de leer novelas: la época de la regencia.

Así que quiero aclarar algunos puntos: si bien amo esta época en particular, no soy tan conocedora, así que si ven alguna incoherencia sepan disculparme. He puesto mi mayor esfuerzo en plasmar tal cual todo era en ese tiempo, pero ha habido algunas dudas que no he podido contestar y tuve que hacer malabares (perdón por eso)

Cómo la historia me ha quedado LARGUÍSIMA, la dividiré en dos parte. Realmente me entusiasmé escribiéndola jeje

Sin mucho más que decir, agradezco de antemano sus votos, lecturas y reviews. Saludos :)

Créditos a quién corresponda por la imagen de portada.


	2. Libertad

— ¡Pues yo también quiero entrar al ejército!

Se produjo un gran silencio seguido de una avalancha de murmullos que subían gradualmente ante escandalosa declaración.

—Petra Ral— la amonestó su amiga entre dientes — ¿Cómo osas decir algo así? — la joven de cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos miel intentaba huir de las miradas acusatorias y espantadas.

—Pero Nifa — La muchacha que había gritado su anhelo por servir a su patria, le contestó a su hermana — ¿Por qué mi género tiene que condenarme a una aburrida vida en casa cuando lo que más deseo es servir a mí país?

— ¡Porque así lo dicta la etiqueta! — Nifa intentó calmar su nerviosismo a causa del ambiente tenso que había provocado el episodio de su compañera —. La mujer se prepara para las artes hogareñas y ser apta para su futuro esposo.

La hermana rubia y ojos celestes como el cielo la miró irritada —pues yo nací para ser soldado, no esposa.

Otra ola de cabezas cercanas se giraron en dirección a ellas haciendo que Nifa pellizcara a Petra disimuladamente.

— ¿Puedes parar? Así no solo terminarás de condenar tu destino sino también el mío, ¡nunca conseguiré un esposo si sigues hablando así! No anhelo una vida de solterona como tú, así que por favor Petra, no sigas arruinando nuestras reputaciones en el baile más importante del pueblo.

La hermana mayor volteó a ver a su pequeña compañera y suspiró derrotada. Nifa tenía razón, en parte. Era su debut en la sociedad y Petra había contribuido a que comience con el pie izquierdo; la jovencita lo había esperado hace tiempo, incluso a ella se le hacía tierno y gracioso la actitud emocionada de su amiga ante este evento, y no quería arruinarlo. Por su parte, con sus 26 años y considerada ya una solterona, había experimentado el ritual de la presentación en sociedad. Sus piernas parecían gelatinas y sus ojos intentaban disimular el nerviosismo, tampoco olvidaba las propuestas que tuvo en estos nueve años, rechazando a todos. Ella se sentía enjaulada en su pintoresco pueblo, y aunque visitó muchas veces la gran ciudad sintió el mismo sentimiento de encierro que sentía en su hogar, el cual amaba y reconocía su encanto. Pero Petra sentía que sus alas le gritaban para que las extienda y vuela lejos a conocer nuevos horizontes. Sus amigas, que habían experimentado el mágico sentimiento de enamorarse, le habían descrito la sensación que una sentía al momento de ver al ser amado: un cosquilleo en el estómago y electricidad en toda la columna. Pero la única vez que la joven Ral había experimentado algo parecido fue en el momento en que vió, en sus dulces veintitrés años, a la tropa de exploración de su nación pasar por la calle principal del pueblo: mariposas explotaron revoltosas en su estómago, sintió sus pupilas dilatarse, su corazón galopar en su pecho y un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver el traje militar con las alas bordadas en la espalda de la chaqueta. " _Ah, libertad"_ pensó ella perdida en la imagen de los soldados atravesando la calle con sus caballos. Sus amigas la habían malentendido y se habían burlado de ella toda la tarde por la expresión de su rostro.

— _¡Ya basta Nanaba!_ — _La hermana mayor de los Ral estalló, cansada de las burlas durante el camino a casa._

— _Tranquila Petra_ — _intentó tranquilizarla su amiga_ —. _Pero no puedo evitar pasar el tema, es que tendrías que haber visto tu cara_ — _La joven hizo una imitación pobre del rostro de su compañera en el momento en que miraba a la legión, riéndose_ —. _Dime, ¿qué soldado captó tu atención? ¿alguno de la multitud? ¿el comandante Erwin smith? aunque él está casado, está prohibido_ — _Nanaba hizo una mueca burlona, como si la idea de codiciar algo fuera de su alcance la sedujera. Hizo una pausa como intentando recordar algo y dio un respingo mientras que golpeaba la palma de su mano con la otra en un puño_ — _¿El capitán Levi, quizás?_

— _No me he fijado en nadie, Nanaba. Nuestro mundo no gira en torno a un hombre._

— _En teoría, debería hacerlo_ — _respondió ésta encogiendo los hombros._

 _Petra la miró molesta_ — _el mío no._

 _Ambas continuaron su camino a casa._

—Petra, querida.

La aludida sacudió un poco su cabeza, volviendo al presente. La anciana Lady Blanch, anfitriona del baile y viuda del vizconde Blanch, chasqueaba sus arrugados y débiles dedos enguantados frente a su rostro.

—Disculpeme — Ral hizo una reverencia.

—oh niña, no es necesario, no tú. Tu familia es prácticamente la mía.

Petra sonrió. Lo que la anciana decía era cierto, desde que tenía memoria recordaba a la mujer con cariño visitando su hogar, tomando el té con su madre y a veces jugando con las hermanas Ral. Uno pensaría que una persona se volvería arrogante al obtener un título de la nobleza, pero la humildad y la amabilidad era lo que caracterizaban a Lady Blanch. Había elegido su modesto pueblo para descansar junto con su esposo, hasta el momento en que la vida los separó temporalmente.

— Has alborotado algunas mentes con esa declaración tuya, querida — la anciana sonrió — Tienes suerte que en la gran parte del pueblo te conocemos, imagina si hubieras soltado semejante confesión en alguno de los bailes importantes de la ciudad, ¡oh, señorita, habrías matado a un par de personas de un ataque al corazón! No le vayas a decir a la señora de la casa tus intenciones de unirte a la milicia, imagina si un noble te escucha — comentó pícara la mujer, haciendo que ambas rieran disimuladamente. A su lado, Nifa comenzaba a relajarse.

— Oh, Lady Blanch, cuanto hubiera querido yo haber nacido hombre — esta vez Petra moderó el tono de su voz para que solo las personas a su lado la escucharan — es injusto que las mujeres no puedan disfrutar plenamente como ellos lo hacen.

La anciana sonrió, mirándola cariñosamente. Recuerdos de Petra llegaron a ella, desde pequeña su espíritu aventurero fue notorio, seguido por dulces regaños por parte de su madre debido a que le costaba seguir las normas que una mujer debía seguir, impuestas por la sociedad. Nifa, todo lo contrario a su hermana, era el ejemplo de lo que debía ser una muchacha.

— Veo que pasar tiempo con esa amiga tuya, Hange, te ha influenciado —

La mencionada dejó el pueblo dos años atrás, cuando se casó con un soldado llamado Moblit Berner luego de un año de cortejo. Yendo contra la corriente, había acompañado a su marido en las campañas de expedición, siendo prácticamente marginada por la mayoría de las personas, quiénes encontraban escándaloso su accionar.

—su ausencia se extraña, Lady Blanch — el rostro de Petra adquirió un semblante triste.

— Quita ese semblante jovencita — La mujer tomó su mano y la palmeo cariñosamente —espera a lo que la noche tiene para todos nosotros. Disfruta de la velada con tu hermana, no olvides que esta es una noche especial para cualquier mujer, le guste o no serlo.

Petra asintió y le permitió a la anfitriona que siga su recorrido por el gran salón. Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta a su lado y vio a un jovencito apuesto con aspecto incómodo, producto de la escena que Petra había protagonizado momentos atrás. Tenía suerte de que su familia sea íntima con la aristócrata del pueblo y que el baile más importante de éste se de en su casa, pues nadie se atrevía a protagonizar un alboroto o cualquier situación que arruine la velada organizada por la vizcondesa, de lo contrario habría mancillado la reciente reputación de su hermana pequeña, algo que Petra se lamentaría para siempre. No quería arrastrar los sueños de Nifa con sus descarados, según las normas sociales, (y hasta prohibidos) sueños de aventura y acción, algo que a una mujer no se le otorgaba.

— Buenas noches señorita Ral — inclinó su cabeza para saludarlas y miró a Nifa, encantando — señorita Ral — las mujeres imitaron su gesto — ¿podría tener el placer de bailar con su hermana?

Notó el brillo en los ojos de Nifa y asintió. Era una norma que el caballero pida el permiso de la acompañante para invitar a bailar a una dama. El joven ofreció el brazo y su hermana lo aceptó, disimulando su alegría, y se perdió entre la sala. La noche transcurría alegre y calurosa, por lo que la mayor de las Ral comenzó a sentir que su vestido de muselina de verano la sofocaba junto con el salón atestado de personas. Miró como su hermana emocionada seguía bailando y charlando con sus amigas, por lo que pensó que quizás dejarla un tiempo sola no le haría daño. Caminó hacia el balcón intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió las puertas deseando no importunar a ninguna pareja de enamorados, quienes buscaban refugio y privacidad de las miradas acusatorias en la oscuridad del mirador. No era tonta, tal vez no había experimentado las caricias y besos de un hombre, pero sabía las cosas que pasaban en los rincones oscuros de las fiestas, por lo que siempre era muy cautelosa con su hermana pequeña.

Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que se encontraba sola y gimió de placer al sentir la brisa refrescante de la noche, que la vigorizaba del calor asfixiante y el acalorado ánimo del salón. observó el paisaje frente a sus ojos, el jardín de la modesta mansión era sublime: las rosas se coronaban delicadamente como la atracción principal y todo estaba prolijamente cuidado, desprendiendo elegancia y sofisticación en todo el paisaje. Miró hacia la entrada principal, apenas se veía desde la distancia en que estaba pero el gran manchón de gente se podía divisar desde su ubicación. Luego de hablar con el mayordomo, un grupo grande de hombres atravesaba el jardín en dirección al interior de la mansión, el corazón de Petra comenzó a galopar de felicidad dentro de su pecho al reconocer a la legión de reconocimiento, en lo último de la fila pudo observar al único hombre acompañado de su esposa. Moblit llevaba caballerosamente del brazo a su esposa, pavoneándose orgulloso de la compañera que tenía a su lado. Petra corrió presurosa a bajar las escaleras, sin importar las personas que se llevaba por delante o si los tobillos asomaban por debajo de su dobladillo apenas levantado. De pronto chocó contra una pared, pensó ella al principio, cayendo sentada al suelo. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos más agudos y la mirada más cruel y desdeñosa. Los afilados y pequeños ojos grises la observaban con superioridad pero una mano amable se tendía hacia ella, ofreciéndole ayuda. Petra la aceptó cortésmente y se sacudió apenas el vestido, como si quisiera acomodarlo, como si aquella acción la distrajera de las curiosas miradas posadas sobre ellos. Notó la escasa altura del hombre (apenas dos o cinco centímetros más que ella) y su mirada se fijó en su pecho, atraída por el bordado de las alas de la libertad.

— Deberías ver por donde vas— comentó, evidentemente molesto, el caballero frente a ella.

Petra se sintió insultada, como si fuera una niña chiquita que fue descubierta haciendo una travesura. Le regaló una mirada despectiva y continuó su camino, oyendo cómo el hombre refunfuñaba a sus espaldas. Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba la pareja tuvo deseos de llorar, Hange había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia; se consideraban casi hermanas. Ambas compartían el deseo de extender sus alas y volar, una de ellas lo había cumplido aunque a costa del rechazo social ya que Petra podía ver la mirada dudosa de Hange antes de entrar al gran salón debido a los ojos que se posaban en ella mientras Moblit intentaba calmarla dándole un cálido apretón de mano y una mirada cargada de amor, haciéndole saber que no importa lo que pasara él estaría con ella, algo que reconfortó y lleno de valor a su esposa. Lady Branch se adelantó a ella, recibiendolos y entiendendo su accionar ya que si se veía públicamente que ella los aceptaba nadie se atrevería a contradecirlos, no al menos esta noche. La anciana la observó luego de haberlos saludado y se apartó para que las amigas se reencontraran. Las jóvenes dejaron que sus emociones las desbordaran abrazándose desesperadamente.

— Hange, ¡te he echado tanto de menos! — exclamó Petra intentando limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

— Ay Petra, me has hecho falta tú también — miró tras de ella y le extendió su mano a su esposo —. quiero presentarte a Moblit, mi esposo.

— señorita— saludó éste haciendo una reverencia, Petra lo imitó.

La unión de Hange y Moblit no era aceptada por la familia de ella, así que se produjo un gran revuelo cuando la noticia de la fuga de la hija de los Zöe con un militar se regó como pólvora por todo el pueblo. Era normal la actitud defensiva de la mujer ante los ojos de sus antiguos vecinos y el porqué Lady Blanch había acudido a ellos ni bien entraron en la sala. La mujer miró a su marido, quién inmediatamente captó los deseos de ella, y ambas mujeres lo abandonaron para buscar un lugar de privacidad. Petra la condujo a un lugar recóndito de los jardines, donde no serían molestadas.

—Ah, Hange, ha pasado tanto tiempo — ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en un banco tomadas de las manos, sonriendo risueñas.

— Petra — La mirada de Hange se iluminó, tan brillante como la luna sobre el firmamento—. ¿Recuerdas cuando de niñas decíamos que íbamos a conocer el mundo? el mundo es tan grande, Petra. Apenas hemos salido del país con la tropa para patrullar y comprobar el territorio y siento que ya lo conocí todo.

El corazón de Petra se aceleró y su cuerpo temblaba de la excitación — cuéntame todo, Hange.

Su amiga le contó los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar, primero el convencer a su marido para que la dejara acompañarlo, algo que a Hange le costó pero al final Moblit terminó cediendo. Una vez la aprobación de èste, hablar con sus superiores, el capitán Levi y el comandante Erwin, para que den su aprobación en tener una presencia femenina en la tropa. Luego de meses, acordaron tener a Hange como ayudante del médico del cuerpo militar, en caso de que la necesitaran por cualquier emergencia, ya que el país no presentaba ningún conflicto con ninguna otra nación por el momento.

— Todos han sido muy amables, y me siento como en casa, los soldados dicen que soy como un hermano menor

— bromeo ella burlándose, ya que siempre la molestaban por su actitud un tanto varonil —. ¿y adivina qué? ¡puedo usar pantalones! — su compañero dejó escapar un chillido de asombro —. Oh, no he probado algo tan cómodo como unos buenos pantalones. Además de mis estudios de medicina, el capitán Levi financia mis estudios científicos, pero es un secreto entre los tres, y ahora tú también lo sabes.

— ¿El capitán Levi?

— Es fácil de identificar, el más enano de la tropa — comentó mordaz Hange.

— Oh, el antipático — contestó Petra.

Zöe la miró curiosa —Veo que ya lo has conocido.

— Choqué con él cuando corría hacia ustedes.

Hange estalló en carcajadas — es increíble que sigas viva, con su temperamento es extraño que, por lo menos, no te haya golpeado.

— No, solo se dirigió de manera desdeñosa hacia mi, aunque me ayudó a levantarme.

—Bueno, al menos no ha olvidado ser un caballero.

Las muchachas rieron y continuaron la noche entre charlas y risas. Cuando la velada terminó y, luego de escuchar a su hermana risueña contar los acontecimientos de la noche, Petra dio vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Los relatos de su amiga sobre su nueva vida invadían su mente, produciendole el anhelo de experimentarlos. Observó el paisaje nocturno de la ventana y apagó la vela de la mesita de noche, para intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de pensarlo detenidamente, tomó una decisión. Cautelosa, se despertó antes que nadie en la casa, robó algunas ropas sucias de su padre y dejó una nota a su familia, diciendo que iría a la ciudad con una explicación tonta sobre comprar algunas telas para hacer vestidos a Nifa. Ah, su familia le había dado demasiado libertad y ella había abusado de ello. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ató su corto cabello en una coleta que escondió en el sombrero de tela de su padre, ensucio un poco su rostro y emprendió su camino hacia los límites del pueblo. El alba comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, los nervios se apoderaron de ella y el terror y la excitación hacia lo desconocido la inundaban. Una locura, estaba cometiendo una locura, pensó. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada y ya no podía retractarse. Que su familia la perdonara, porque la sociedad no lo haría.

Cerca de la tarde logró llegar a destino, gracias a Dios había sido lista y había tomado provisiones para el camino. Sus piernas dolían a causa del cansancio, intuyó que su resistencia física se debía a la emoción y adrenalina que le producían el momento que estaba atravesando. Divisó los establos temporales de la legión y sigilosamente, y esperando a que nadie la viera, logró entrar dentro del campamento en dirección hacia éstos. sintió que alguien entraba lo que hizo que tomara rápidamente un rastrillo y comenzaba a trabajar con la paja.

— oye, muchacho — Petra bajo, disimuladamente, un poco más la gorra — ¿eres nuevo? Seguramente eres parte del nuevo grupo del pueblo que se nos unió en la mañana. Prepara los caballos, rápido, nos vamos en menos de media hora.

La muchacha asintió y una vez el hombre salió sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo. Las ropas holgadas de su padre disimulaban su figura femenina, y le daban una apariencia casi vagabunda. No era algo de qué preocuparse, según había visto, muchos de los trabajadores presentaban la misma o peor imagen. Una vez terminado los preparativos Petra se unió al nuevo grupo de cadetes, quienes se ubicaron en diferentes carros, junto con las provisiones de la milicia.

— Ahhh, y yo que estaba emocionado con obtener un caballo — comentó uno de los cadetes que estaba en la misma carreta que ella.

—Según he escuchado, los obtendremos ni bien lleguemos a la frontera.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? El país no ha entrado en conflicto con ningún vecino.

— Idiota, somos la legión de reconocimiento. Es la rama militar que no tiene descanso. Si no hay guerra, debemos explorar los límites y territorios de nuestro país, para intentar tener un control sobre el reino y prepararnos y estudiar el campo ante un posible ataque.

— Casi como espionaje.

— Parecido.

Las voces comenzaban a disminuir para Ral, hasta que el sueño la venció.

— Muchacho — sintió que alguien la sacudía. Parpadeo rápidamente para intentar despertarse — hemos llegado.

Bajo de la carreta y observó el panorama. La noche se había apoderado de la escena y frente a ella un discreto castillo abandonado emergía entre las sombras. Oyó las órdenes de un superior y se dispuso a ayudar con la organización. Luego de la cena y en la hora de dormir, se escabulló a los establos. Ni en sueños dormiría en la misma habitación con 50 hombres junto a ella. Gracias al revuelo y la atareada noche a causa de la partida improvisada y las nuevas incorporaciones, nadie notó su escurridiza presencia. Temprano en la mañana al despertar, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño debido a los acontecimientos vividos en tan solo un día, tomó la venda que había robado de su hogar y comprimió su senos, agradeciendo que la naturaleza había sido bondadosa con ella y no la había dotado de grandes y exuberantes curvas. Inspiró hondo y con tristeza metió la mano en su bolso para agarrar la navaja de su padre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e intentando concentrarse tomó su pelo en pequeños mechones y comenzó a cortarlos de manera pareja, o al menos un intento, ya que no poseía espejo, para obtener un corte más varonil. Sus ojos se nublaban al ver los mechones dorados caer al suelo, sin embargo era el precio a pagar por su libertad. Rápidamente metió lo que pudo de su cabello dentro de la bolsa, para ocultar evidencias, y volvió a ponerse la gorra. Sus compañeros comenzaron con sus tareas asignadas y Petra se sintió victoriosa por haber terminado la mitad del día sin haber sido descubierta. Pronto su sonrisa se esfumaría cuando una voz grave y autoritaria le ordenaba que se detuviera. El capitán Levi Ackerman se dirigía hacia ella, en medio del campo, parándose a escasos centímetros de la joven. Ral sintió un siniestro terror bajando por su columna y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante el escudriño que el capitán hacía en ella.

— No te he visto en la revisión médica de los nuevos cadetes.

Petra permaneció en silencio, incapaz de hablar. El hombre no habló por un momento, haciendo que el aire se tensara más de lo que ya estaba.

— Ven conmigo — le ordenó con una voz profunda y aterradora.

Ella lo siguió hasta la casa donde funcionaba el improvisado hospital, conduciendola a una habitación. Cerró la puerta una vez los dos estaban dentro y Levi apoyó su cuerpo contra el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Quítate la ropa.

Petra dio un respingo, presa del pánico.

— Pero, el médico es quien debe hacer el…

Ackerman la interrumpió y con una voz pausada, intentando contener la rabia, y amenazante pronunció lentamente.

— He dicho… que te quites la maldita ropa.

Las lágrimas, incontrolables, salieron de los ojos de Petra y fueron el detonante para el capitán. Con un grito de furia corrió hacia ella y tomó su mandíbula violentamente con su mano izquierda, mientras la empujaba contra la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Lo sabía, maldita sea! — El hombre le arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza observando el rostro de la mujer y su apariencia desaliñada — Desde el momento en que te vi en la mañana supe que eras una mujer — él llevó su mano a los costados de la muchacha y notó su cintura femenina bajo la camisa — ¿acaso me ves cara de idiota, piensas que te puedes burlar de mi? — intentó calmarse al escuchar el sollozo de la mujer y la soltó, cayendo ella al suelo — ¿quién demonios eres? ¡contéstame! — estalló, ante el silencio de la joven.

— Pe, Petra Ral — Petra no supo como el sonido pudo haber salido de su boca.

— Y dígame, señorita Ral — cuando la volvió a mirar reconoció a la muchacha con la que había chocado en el pueblo, ahora distinta sin su corta y prolija cabellera dorada y el rostro sucio — ¿se aburrió de su jodido pueblo que decidió venir y hacer un caos de mi día?

— Yo solo… — Petra sentía como si fuera una espectadora, y una extraña estuviera contestando por ella.

— ¡¿Yo solo qué?! ¿tienes idea el problema en que me has metido a mi, mi superior y a toda la tropa, mocosa estúpida? si alguien se llega a enterar que estás aquí… No faltará mucho para que todo el jodido equipo se de cuenta que eres una mujer — Ackerman apoyó todo su peso en la rodilla derecha y tomó el rostro de Petra, quién se encontraba en el suelo desdichada, pero esta vez de manera más delicada —. Debería entregarte a los soldados, para que aprendas la lección y veas que este no es tu estúpido patio de juegos. Ellos estarían encantados.

Se escuchó un golpe seco y la mejilla de Levi ardió en consecuencia a la bofetada de Ral. Los ojos de Ackerman ardían de furia y su violento respirar infundían el terror en Petra. Esperando el golpe, se sorprendió de que el capitán se levantara y acto seguido le ayudara a incorporarse. Atónita, vio cómo caminaba por toda la habitación, como un depredador enjaulado, para finalmente detenerse frente a la ella.

Levi intentaba serenarse, aunque fracasaba olímpicamente. observó a la muchacha frente a él: no podía negar que la encontraba atractiva estando toda sucia y con el pelo cortado de manera irregular. por el movimiento de sus ropas, supuso que había comprimido sus atributos, para imitar lo mejor posible un torso varonil. No se atrevió a tocarle lo senos para confirmarlo. Volvió a estudiarla detenidamente, parecía una presa acorralada, esperando el ataque de su depredador, derrotada.

— Voy a preguntarte una ultima vez, ¿en que demonios pensabas al venir aquí?

Petra tragó saliva nerviosa y asustada. Levi esperó pacientemente una respuesta — Yo, quiero ser libre — una de las cejas del capitán se levantó, escéptica — Quiero contribuir a mi país, quiero conocer…

— Mira mocosa — interrumpió él, nuevamente—, nosotros no estamos para tus estúpidos y jodidos sueños de niña, ¡esto es serio, te has infiltrado en el ejército e intuyo que al verte aquí sola, prácticamente te has fugado! estás poniendo en aprietos a muchas personas con tus infantiles actitudes. Así que por favor, toma tus cosas y vete por donde viniste, a lo mejor la noticia de tu irracional actitud llega mucho después que tú y tienes tiempo de conseguir a un pobre idiota como esposo.

Ante el insulto del capitán y el recordatorio de la posición, que ella tanto odiaba, que le había otorgado la sociedad, el miedo de Petra pasó a ser una furia ardiente que la iba consumiendo.

— ¡Muérete Ackerman. Maldito sea el tiempo en que nací, y malditos los hombres quienes tienen el pleno derecho de hacer lo que desean sin importar el qué dirán!

— con esa boca que tienes entiendo porque los hombres no te llueven — contestó Ackerman mordaz.

Las palabras del capitán fueron como una bofetada, hubiera preferido que la golpeara, pensó Petra.

— Para su información, capitán Levi — Petra siseo, literalmente, su nombre —, en los nueve años que llevo en sociedad los pretendientes no me han faltado. Que yo no haya encontrado a ninguno apto es un tema aparte.

Levi lanzó una risa socarrona — Aparte de infantil y estúpida, engreída. Por mi parte estaré aliviado de no volver a ver tu estúpida cara en mis tropas, y esta noche misma te despediras de este lugar — se acercó a la puerta y se asomó hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba —. ¡Hange, ven aquí!

La mujer se acercó divertida e intrigada por el malestar que percibía en su capitán pero su rostro palideció en cuanto vio a su amiga. Levi comprendió al instante la situación y furioso arremetió contra ella.

— ¡Mierda, Hange! ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!

Ella logró esquivarlo, gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido de su esposo y, por respeto, se limitó a esquivar los golpes de su superior. El alboroto que Levi había montado minutos atrás comenzó a tener repercusión en el campamento, en consecuencia el grupo de soldados fuera de la habitación se iba incrementando. Berner llegó en el momento justo en que Levi había acorralado a Hange, y olvidando los rangos, arremetió contra su superior tomando ventaja de la diferencia de altura y logrando inmovilizarlo, por breves momentos. Levi logró zafarse de su subordinado y le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula que desestabilizó a Berner.

— ¡Ackerman!

La voz de Erwin Smith resonó en toda la habitación, capturando la atención de los que estaban dentro. El capitán volvió en sí y Erwin le hizo señas para que lo acompañe a su despacho a explicarle la situación. Una vez que los superiores se fueron, Moblit se acercó a Hange inspeccionando que estuviera bien, mientras ella lo tranquilizaba. Zöe de Berner dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga de la infancia, quien todavía temblaba a causa de la conmoción. La muchedumbre afuera abandonaban sus puestos de espectadores ante la mirada gélida del comandante.

—Petra… — Hange estaba atónita.

— Hange, yo, lo siento — estalló ella en un doloroso sollozo. Su amiga se acercó a ella, para consolarla.

Luego de comentarle todo lo sucedido, y una vez las cosas se habían serenado las tres personas habían ordenado el desastre en el que se habìa convertido la habitación, ambas mujeres buscaron alternativas ante la situación actual.

— Dijo que esta noche partiría para el pueblo.

— No puede hacerlo Petra, para mañana todos se habrán enterado que tu estuviste aquí. No solo se convertirá en el hazmerreír sino que terminará de condenarte públicamente.

Petra entendió a lo que Hange se refería — Tengo 26 años Hange, practicamente ya soy una solterona. El capitán Levi no me ha condenado a nada, ya estoy vieja para contraer matrimonio — vio la mirada culpable de su amiga —. Es algo que yo sola me busqué, algo que yo decidí. Sabes que no podría haberme casado solo por unas estúpidas reglas.

Hange suavizó su mirada — Lo sé. Intentaremos hablar con él, al fin y al cabo ya todos saben de tu existencia. El más difícil será Erwin.

—No quiero involucrarlos, yo misma asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos.

Hange asintió inquieta ante el posible rumbo que tomaría la situación.

Luego de hablar con el comandante y de que ellos, muy a regañadientes, aceptaran su presencia allí debido al revuelo que se había generado, habían pasado unos meses de su estadía como ayudante médica. Su presencia era escandalosa en el lugar, por lo cual mantenían en secreto que Petra se encontraba allí. Había contactado con sus padres mediante cartas que los cadetes llevaban, por una cuestión de seguridad para evitar ojos entrometidos y bocas presurosas para las habladurías, además de que todos fueran advertidos que habría consecuencias para aquel que mencionara la existencia de Petra en el campamento hasta que encontraran una solución al problema. Su familia se había mostrado molesta, y Petra había sido prácticamente desterrada, aunque sabía que el dolor que habían provocado sus actos no sobrepasaba el amor de su familia, pues le habían comentado del matrimonio que su hermana había contraído. En cuanto al capitán Levi, había convertido su vida en un infierno con el desdén que reservaba solo para ella y/o las actitudes groseras con las que él se dirigía. Hange le había advertido de aquello, puesto que había dejado a sus superiores en ridículo y Levi odiaba que lo convirtieran en un estúpido ante los ojos de los demás; mientras que Erwin solo se mostraba distante. De los dos era el que más le aterraba a la muchacha.

Una noche, Levi cayó en cama a causa de una fiebre producto de una comida en mal estado. Era la primera vez que Ral lo veía tanto tiempo en una cama, puesto que el capitán apenas dormía, según los rumores, siempre listo para el ataque, como una fiera.

Petra entró con una vasija de agua y paños, además de unas hierbas medicinales que el médico había preparado para controlar la fiebre. En cuanto Ackerman sintió una presencia cerca de él se removió en la cama, y ella intentó tranquilizarlo, con mucha dificultad. Colocó los paños en su frente y lo obligó a tomar el brebaje medicinal. El capitán soltó maldiciones ante el sabor amargo y asqueroso de la bebida. Era tan difícil reconocer al hombre orgulloso y fuerte postrado en una cama indefenso y preso de las alucinaciones. Petra corrió a su lado cuando lo vio agitarse desesperado e intentó calmarlo. La fiebre había bajado pero aún persistía, ella retiró el paño de su frente pero cuando fue a colocarlo nuevamente Levi tomó su muñeca y tiró de ella, haciendo que caiga sobre él. Comenzó a besarla desesperadamente mientras Petra intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Movió su cuerpo para quedar sobre la mujer y nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios mientras acunaba fuertemente su cabeza entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que ella recibía un beso y ante la violencia de los labios de su compañero, un gemido se escapó de los suyos. Se sentía dividida entre el miedo y el deseo, experimentando éste por primera vez. Levi, de manera torpe, pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior haciendo que ella nuevamente abra la boca. La invasión le provocó otro gemido y clavó sus uñas en los hombros del hombre, apenas cubiertos por una camisa de lino, causando que él también gimiera.

El sonido de algo metálico estrellándose contra el piso hizo que Petra volviera en sí para ver al médico en la puerta de la habitación. Ella estiró una de sus manos a modo de ayuda y el hombre llamó a otros dos más para que quitaran a Levi de encima de Petra. Acomodó sus ropas y avergonzada se retiró de la habitación, reteniendo el llanto.

Días después del incidente, oyó que alguien carraspeó detrás de ella. Petra se volteo para ver a su superior totalmente recuperado y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas a causa del bochorno.

— Yo, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi deshonrosa actitud.

Petra permaneció en silencio, avergonzada. Todavía no podía olvidar aquel violento incidente, y si bien había sido forzada por alguien fuera de sus cabales, había deseado volver a probar los labios de su capitán. Se sentía asqueada.

— Sé que nuestra relación no empezó de la mejor manera, pero lo que te hice noches atrás es imperdonable. Pido disculpas por mi indeseable actuar.

Ella se animó a verlo y su mirada avergonzada y culpable la desarmó. Después de todo, Levi Ackerman tenía sentimientos. Asintió levemente, aceptando las disculpas de su capitán.

— No quería mancillar tu reputación.

— Yo ya era una solterona, no tenía reputación que cuidar.

—aun así no merecías ese trato.

— Lo hecho, hecho está capitán Levi. Ahora, si me disculpa debo seguir

— cásate conmigo, Petra — se apresuró a decir Levi con dificultad, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida — No necesita asumir ninguna responsabilidad, después de todo fue solo un beso.

— No estoy queriendo asumir ninguna responsabilidad.

El comentario de Ackerman terminó por descolocarla, él apenas la miraba y podía notar su incomodidad.

— Pero, tú, me odias.

Levi dirigió su mirada a ella — Tienes un espíritu indomable, y sabe Dios que la mayoría de las veces no te soporto, pero no puedo dejar de — hizo una pausa luchando consigo mismo —. Ah, Petra, me vuelves loco al punto de que me sienta enfermo.

La forma en que lo decía parecía molesto. En el poco tiempo en que lo había conocido, y por comentarios de Hange y cercanos, Levi Ackerman era indescifrable. Uno no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, era un hombre muy reservado y que muy pocas veces compartía algo con el otro. El hecho de que estuviera frente a ella, proponiéndole matrimonio, decìa mucho de él. Y ella tampoco podía negar la atracción que sentía por su capitán. El aire se cargaba de electricidad cada vez que cruzaban miradas, palabras, desafiándose el uno al otro. Y ahora él se estaba disculpando por su reprochable actitud noches atrás y pidiéndole que sea su esposa. La duda y las preguntas inundaron la mente de Petra, pues sabía más o menos qué futuro le deparaba: Levi era frío, reprimido, con un humor de mil demonios y estricto. Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por él.

— Yo, no sé qué decir.

Él entendió la respuesta como como una negativa. Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse, cuando escuchó a Petra llamarlo por su nombre.

— Yo — dijo ella acercándose. El bosque al lado del campamento era testigo de la conversación — nunca he dicho que no, es solo que me has tomado por sorpresa. Yo, nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras saliendo de tu boca.

Ackerman la miró fijamente, incomodándola. Tomó su rostro con una mano y se acercó lentamente, respirando sobre sus labios. Petra sintió los suyos temblar ante la caricia de su aliento sobre ellos y cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso lento experimentó un choque de electricidad en toda su espalda. Las piernas le flaquearon y su estómago se prendía fuego, enredó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su capitán y éste presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, arrinconandola entre él y el árbol detrás de ella. El beso fue tomando ritmo hasta convertirse en un beso que los hizo fundirse en ellos, saboreandose el uno al otro.

Levi se separó de ella para recuperar el aliento. El rostro de Petra, con sus ojos apenas cerrados a causa del placer experimentado, le pareció el más hermoso de todos.

—Nuevamente me disculpo por mi actuar noches atrás, pero esto es algo que he anhelado hace mucho tiempo — confesó Ackerman, muy a su pesar.

— Yo también — contestó Petra, aun floja por las sensaciones que el beso de Levi había provocado en ella.

— sé que quizás me salga de mi personaje actual pero, sé mi mujer Petra, por favor.

Ella escondió su rostro en el hombro de Levi y apenas audible, respondió:

— sí.


End file.
